Hey Draco!
by Alex-chan1
Summary: A random lewd songfilk with chibi-Harry and random silliness. And really, really twisted lyrics. Hurrah!
1. Default Chapter

Hey Draco! _A silly filk by Alex Picchetti_

Author's Notes - this is actually SimonB's fault. Wanna know why? He started this with the "lewd HarryDraco version of 'The Locomotion'". Obviously, I had to do a ripoff of the Toni Basil song. Be warned - slashy Harry/Draconess, random chibiness, and... yeah. 

_*some cute yet super-deformed Harrys come out, holding red and gold pom-poms. They blink at each other, then the pom-poms. As the music starts, they throw these pom-poms away for some silver and green ones. They start dancing/cheering.*_

Oh Draco, you're so fine   
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Draco, hey Draco!   
Oh Draco, you're so fine   
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Draco, hey Draco!   
Oh Draco, you're so fine   
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Draco, hey Draco!   
Oh Draco, you're so fine   
You're so fine, you blow my mind, hey Draco... 

_*as the deformed-Harrys are singing, deformed-Rons come in and try to stop them from singing by throwing giant chess pieces at them.*_

  
Hey Draco   
You've been around all night and that's not long enough   
You think you should be top but I think you've got it wrong   
Why can't you say all right so I can take you now, Draco 

  
'Cause when you say you will, it always means you won't   
You're being such a tease, baby, please baby don't   
Every night you still leave me all alone, Draco 

  
Oh Draco, what a pity, you don't understand   
You take me by the heart when you take me in your hand 

_*the deformed-Rons turn green and simultaneously collapse. A few deformed-Hermiones peek around a door, and call in recruits.*_

  
Oh Draco, you're so pretty, can't you understand   
It's guys like you, Draco   
Ooh what you do Draco, do Draco   
Don't break my heart, Draco 

_*a few deformed-'Nurse'-Hermiones come in and start collecting the collapsed deformed-Rons. The deformed-Harrys seem not to notice and continue with their show.*_

  
Hey Draco   
Now when you take me by the... who's ever gonna know?   
Every time you move I let a little more show   
There's something you can use, so don't say no, Draco 

_*the deformed-Harrys seem to be getting very pink. A couple of them drop their pom-poms and run for the nearest bathroom.*_

  
So come on and give it to me anyway you can   
Anyway you want to do it, I'll take it like a man   
Oh please baby, please don't leave me in this jam Draco 

  
Oh Draco, what a pity, you don't understand   
You take me by the heart when you take me in your hand   
Oh Draco, you're so pretty, can't you understand   
It's guys like you, Draco   
Ooh what you do Draco, do Draco   
Don't break my heart, Draco... 

_*as the song fades out, the rest of the deformed-Harrys run backstage. They and many deformed-Dracos vanish into the depths of the room and are not seen until many days later.*_

    Draco Malfoy smirked and turned to his blushing companion. "So, Potter," He drawled, "You want to be top, eh?"   
    Harry coughed and started to clean his glasses. "Well, you know..." He said vaguely. "It might be a nice change..."   
    "I'm sure it can be... arranged."   
    "Dra... we have... Potions in five minutes!"   
    "Your point?"   
    "...I had a point?" 

_fin_

*** 

Yay, random silliness! Well, that warrants a much higher rating than the PG13 it started as... *snickers*


	2. Default Chapter

1. Teachers know if you copy your buddy's homework  
2. My Grandma is my friend  
3. If you take out the car, don't play with the radio in front of dad  
4. Your cousins are always glad to see you  
5. Dogs really are your best friend  
6. You are never to old to get a hug from dad  
7. Chocolate chip cookies are better as dough  
8. Never wait to tell people you love them  
9. Everyone looks for love  
10. Teachers really do care  
11. It really is just a game  
12. Learn to Laugh  
13. Everyone has something that makes their heart glad  
14. Smiles are like hugs, they make everyone feel better  
15. Midnight laughing/pigging out makes your day  
16. Wrapping paper tubes are not Lightsabers  
17. Never write down anything you don't want someone to read  
18. Dogs WILL eat anything in front of them  
19. Your sister really does not want to see old home movies of herself playing Wonderwomen  
20. Never try and get your neighbor to eat dog biscuts and say they'll win $10,000 for playing  
21. Adults will think your being ripped to shreads if you yell through a furnace  
22. Always try and like Grandma's cooking  
23. If someone tells you that you are beautiful don't question them  
24. Sometimes you have to let people go  
25. Heaven has got to be something wonderful  
26. Not all language teachers are out to get you  
27. There is a reason for everything  
28. Do not try and cook Barbie, it just won't work out  



End file.
